Transfigure My Opinion
by Suni-Dlight
Summary: So McGonagall asked me to tutor another student. I don't mind at all. I love teaching. But my pupil? Yeah . . . not so much. Merlin help me.
1. Chapter 1 My First Pupil

"Smith. Smith! _ Smith!_"

I snapped to attention as Professor McGonagall called my name again. She was staring at me sternly so I quickly whipped my long brown hair out of my face and focused my hazel eyes on her.

"Yes Professor?"

"See me after class, Smith."

There were some low "ohh's" but they quieted down as Professor McGonagall cut her eyes sharply around the classroom. Some sniggered a little, glancing at me while I shrunk down low in my seat, my face getting hot.

I never got in trouble. Ever. I was a goody-two shoes and people made fun of me because they say I should be in Hufflepuff instead of Gryffindor. Sometimes, I do agree. I mean, I'm not as smart as Hermione Granger, I'm not as funny and loyal as Ron Weasley, and I'm definitely not as brave as Harry Potter.

I'm shy, somewhat kind, and a bit smart (maybe second or third to Hermione).

So, since I never, ever get in trouble, I was wondering why on earth McGonagall would want to see me after class. Maybe it was my incessant daydreaming. Trust me, I still get good grades but my head is always in the clouds.

Maybe . . . maybe I won some sort of award. I'd like to think that was it. . . . Yeah, an award for . . . for something. Maybe?

The bell rang and I waited until the rest of the class had left to approach Professor McGonagall. "You wanted to see me, Professor?" I asked.

"Yes, Smith. You see, a certain student has been having trouble in this class. It is imperative that he gets his grades up and he has even come to me, asking for help. But seeing as how I can't offer tutoring services to every student who asks me for them, I thought I'd ask you if you'd be able to tutor him."

Tutoring? Was that it? Merlin and here I was thinking I was getting detention or something.

"Sure, Professor. When do I start?"

"Is tonight all right?"

"Perfect."

"Then you will meet your pupil here straight after dinner. Now, go ahead and get to your next class."

I started out the door before I realized something and turned back to her. "Professor, who will I be tutoring?"

"Zambini. Blaise Zambini."

Oh . . . . Merlin.


	2. Chapter 2 First Class

I couldn't do it.

I absolutely wouldn't do it.

There was no way in HELL I would do it.

At least, that's what I said until dinner was over and I was heading towards the Transfiguration room.

Blaise Zabini.

Merlin could I tell you some nasty stories about him.

He was a prick.

He was a wanker.

A completely and total absolute son of a . . . batch of cookies.

He loved to taunt me, but he did it in privacy, in little whispers, sneers, and jeers that only I could hear and see. And what's worse is my friends considered one of the nicest Slytherins ever to exist! It was disgusting!

'Scum', he would whisper as he passed.

'Hideous', he would sneer at me.

'Waste of space,' was his most recent favorite.

I really don't know what I had done to warrant this behavior but I'm sure, knowing Slytherins, it was the pure and simple fact that my parents loved each other very much. Other than that, the only other choices could be that I'm a Gryffindor, I'm half-blood, and I happen to be semi-close friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Those threes were the only ones in my group of friends who didn't like Zabini but that was because none of them liked any of the Slytherins, especially Draco Malfoy.

Personally, I never had to deal with him and have only heard of the times he called them all foul names. He does sound like a git but I have no personal vendetta against him.

But Blaise Zabini?

If that guy were to disappear from Hogwarts all together, I'd throw a wild party all through the castle.

One of friends liked to grin and giggle every time I complained about him. "It sounds to me like you like him," she would say.

. . . . I would rather eat a barrel full of spiders, blast-ended skrewts, flubberworms, and any other foul creature you could think of. . . .

It was with a heavy heart that I turned the knob of the Transfiguration room.

And there he was, levitating desks out of the way so that we could practice.

Okay, I'd have to admit that the only good thing Zabini had going on for him was his looks. Chocolate brown hair that feel into the dark brown eyes on his tan skin. Plus, he had a pretty good body (well, at least what I could see from the uniform).

. . . . What? Were you expecting me to say he was as ugly as a horned-slug? I'm a sixteen-year-old girl for Merlin's sake. I know a cute boy when I see one.

He looked up as I entered, an evil smirk coming to his face. "Waste of space! You're my tutor? Oh, this should be hilariously fun."

I set my bag down, took of my robe and laid it across the desk, and then I took out my wand facing him.

"Look Zabini," I said, rolling up my sleeves, un-tucking my shirt, and loosening my tie, "I don't like you, you don't like me. But you're failing Transfiguration and you wanted help so here I am, unfortunately. If we keep this strictly professional, we'll be able to get through this with out killing each other and you'll be able to do this."

I waved my wand and transfigured a desk into a comfy armchair. I turned to him again. "Any questions?"

Zabini had looked mildly shocked at all I just said and, for like a millisecond, I could have sworn I saw some awe in his eyes. But it was gone, replaced once again with the evil smirk. "Whatever, waste of space."

I rolled my eyes and went over to McGonagall's many cabinets, pulling out a pencil. Walking back to Zabini, I set the pencil down on the ground in front of him and then I sat in the chair I had made. "Turn the pencil into a needle."

"Easy." Zabini gave a wave of his wand and turned the pencil into a needle . . . with an eraser.

I waved my wand and turned it back into a pencil. "Try again."

It took Zabini a total of two hours to finally get the pencil to be a needle.

"Why is it so hard?" he asked as we moved desk back into place and I changed the chair back into a desk.

"You have to much focus."

"What? How on earth can you have to much focus?"

"You're trying to hard. Trying to show-off. Just let it flow. Imagine the object changing into something else and wave you arm. It's pretty simple."

I picked up my bag and my robe and started out of the classroom. "Same time Wednesday, Zabini," I said.

"Waste of space, you should start not wearing your robe more often. You've got a pretty nice arse for sc –"

He was body-bound before he could even finish.

I walked over and leaned over him, his terrified and angry eyes glaring up at me. "You know that professional thing we talked about, Zabini? Yeah, try practicing it. It needs work as bad as your Transfiguring skills do."

I undid the curse as I walked out of the classroom. I heard him curse and I giggled to myself.

This might be fun after all.


	3. Chapter 3 Tell it like it is

"So, you hexed him," Hermione Granger said, as the two of us lay across our beds, flipping through old Witch Weekly magazines that Parvati said might make me and Hermione want to 'perk' ourselves up a bit.

Ha, as if.

Why on earth would Hermione and I want to become clones of Parvati and Lavender?

Shiver . . . vomit.

"You're right I hexed him," I said.

"You didn't leave him there, did you?"

"Of course not! I'm not a complete dope."

"I never said you were."

Silence.

"What did he say again?" Hermione said.

"He said that I shouldn't wear a robe because I have a nice arse."

"Why was he looking at your . . . arse in the first place?"

"Testosterone, maybe? I don't know. All I know is one minute, I'm peacefully walking out of the classroom and he comments on my physical feature. He's a boy. A _Slytherin_ boy. Who knows what's on their minds?"

"But he's never liked you before."

"Nope."

"And all the sudden he's checking you out?"

". . . I wouldn't call it checking me out. I'm sure it was an . . . an accidental pass over glance."

"People don't usually comment on accidental pass over glances, Alurea."

"So what would you call it?"

"I'd call it purposefully checking you out."

I sighed and closed the book. "Why would he be checking me out? He hates me. I'm a 'waste of space' to him. 'Scum'. Why would you check 'scum' out?"

"Maybe because, and this is just me talking, but just maybe he doesn't actually think you're scum."

I rolled my eyes. "Right, and I don't think he's a complete and total wanker."

"You don't?"

I threw my pillow at her as she laughed.

Wednesday evening, there I was again, opening the door to find Blaise Zabini moving desk out of the way. He smirked at me as I took off my robe, un-tucked my shirt, rolled up my sleeves, and undid my tie.

Frowning, I walked swiftly past him to the cupboards, pulling out a piece of paper. "Let's get this over with," I said, setting the paper down on the floor.

I sat down on a desk and crossed my legs. "Turn it into a pillow."

Zabini looked at me in shock for a minute and then took out his wand. His first attempt? He made a paper pillow. I fixed it. "Try again."

He glared at me and tried again.

This time, thankfully, it only took him an hour.

As we were moving the desk back, he said, "You know, you don't have to be such a bitch when you teach me."

Strangely, I took no offense to the word. "Oh, really? Why is that?"

"Well, because . . . because some students need a . . . positive approach to be able to produce quality work."

"Aww, are you one of those, students, Zabini? Do you need special sensitive attention? Are you a softie?"

Before I knew what was happening, Zabini was in my face, his eyes narrowed and a slight tinge of color could be seen on his tan face. "Don't presume to know me, scum."

"Why on earth would I need to do that, darling? It's written all over your face. But if you're looking for 'positive approach' then I suggest you go to McGonagall. She can find you a new tutor who will give you easy stuff to Transfigure and who will help you with it and who will tell you how good a job you're doing even if you need improvement and you can expect to get a low grade in Transfiguration. Or you could stick with the 'bitch' and be sure that you're getting your times' worth."

Zabini didn't say anything. I grabbed my stuff and was heading out the door again when he grabbed me by my arm. I looked back at him, sort of surprised that he'd even want to touch me. He kept his eyes away from me when he said, "Same time Friday?"

I smirked. "Same time Friday."

Zabini let go of me, going to retrieve his own things.

I was halfway out the door again when I turned around and said, "Oh, and Zabini?"

"What?"

"Until I get some kind of respect from you, you'll just have to deal with the 'bitch', and trust me, she isn't a person you play around with."

I sent him an evil grin before flipping my hair over my shoulder and I strutted out of there (I must have been happy because I never strut). But, maybe, if I hadn't been trying to act so . . . I don't even know what you'd call it . . . but if I hadn't been trying to act like that, I would have seen the amused smirk that came upon Zabini's face.

**A/N: Sorry it took me forever to update. Hope you like it so far. BTW, the main character's name is pronounced a-loo-ree-aw. Alurea. I thought it was pretty. Please Review **


	4. Chapter 4 A Little Better

Ok, a little bit about me, Alurea Smith.

I'm your average girl I suppose. Average height for a seventeen year old, long brown hair (mid-back), and hazel eyes.

I love to read, write, draw, and teach. Transfiguration is my favorite class and my favorite teacher is McGonagall.

I'm kind of shy, which is why everyone was pretty surprised when I started going out with Cormac McGlaggen.

He's sweet, I guess. A little conceited, I suppose. He's cute. I didn't even know he liked me though. It was all sort of sudden.

I had been sitting on the train with Hermione, Harry, and Ron, when he had come in and asked to speak to me.

He told me then that he liked me and wondered if we could go out sometime. We went on a couple of dates to Hogshead and three weeks later we're a couple.

Almost like magic.

Hermione was shocked. I remembered her exploits with Cormac and how he was a bit 'fresh'.

. . . He's definitely a bit fresh. I can never keep him off of me! (Not complaining, just stating a fact).

It's nice to talk to him though, when he's not talking about himself.

But enough about me and my life.

Well, even though this _is_ sort of about me.

I have another lesson with Zabini tonight. I'm trying to figure out what I can get him to Transfigure today. He's actually very good when he puts his mind to it.

. . . Ugh, I just complemented him.

**Later that Evening**

I opened the door to find Zabini there, as usual. I made myself comfortable again and walked over to the cabinet, pulling out a bunny rabbit out of its cage. It shivered in my arms and I petted it gently. Poor thing's been transfigured so much that it's terrified.

I set the bunny down on the table. "You think you can change him into a slipper?"

"Maybe," Zabini said, looking positively nervous. He held out his wand and gave it a wave.

A bunny slipper with feet.

"Try again," I said, sitting my self up on the desk.

We went through an hour and a half of bunny slippers with feet, twitching noses, blinking eyes until Zabini was able to make it be a complete slipper.

As I was putting the trembling animal back in its cage, Zabini said, "It took longer than Wednesday."

"Live objects are harder to transfigure than inanimate ones."

"You know, you kind of surprised me Wednesday."

I turned to look at him, crossing my arms over my chest. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I wasn't expecting you to tell me off like you did. Moreover . . . I wasn't expecting you to be right."

I laughed a bit before looking back up at him. His face no longer held that arrogant smirk and his normal cruel grin, but a calm look of curiosity.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing, really. You're just a lot different than I thought you would be."

"How so?"

"I suppose I was expecting a wimp when I first met you. I mean, you never stood up to me when I called you names."

"I just refused to acknowledge your comments is all."

"Yeah, okay. But now, I see you're not a wimp."

I smirked as I headed out the door, turning to him once more. "You shouldn't have presumed to know me, Zabini."

He rolled his eyes and went to grab his own stuff. I giggled quietly before walking in the direction of my tower.

Maybe we could get through this without killing each other after all.


	5. Chapter 5 Crummy

**A/n: Thanks to vya for pointing out the mistake in the last chapter. McGlaggen is supposed to be McLaggen. Enjoy.**

"Alurea?"

I looked up from my place on my bed where I was reading a chapter for Potions. Hermione was standing at the door looking upset and frazzled.

"What's up Hermione?" I asked.

She came and sat down next to me on the bed, wringing her hands. She wouldn't look me in the eye as she began to talk. "I ran into Cormac on the way up here."

"Really? I haven't seen him all day. What happened?"

She mumbled something that I didn't quite catch.

"Pardon?" I said.

She mumbled again and I leaned in toward her. "Since when did Hermione Granger mumble? What on earth is the matter?"

"He kissed me."

There was a silence. I moved away from her, not angry, but I bit confused. My heart pounded in my chest painfully. "What?"

"I'm so sorry, Alurea. I didn't even tell him to kiss me or anything. I would never do that to you. I was just walking towards the portrait hole one second and the next second, he was by my side and kissing me. He kept going on about how he missed doing that. When I said, 'What about Alurea?' he said, 'she doesn't have to know'. I slapped him of course and I told him that I was going to tell you but I don't think he believed me. . . . Alurea, where are you going?"

I didn't even know. I grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder and headed out the door, blinded by fury and hurt feelings. I fumbled down the stairs, Hermione behind me.

Cormac was sitting in the Common room, laughing and talking with friends. When he saw me coming towards him, he stood and held his arms out to me. "Rea!" he said, happily.

And then I punched him. Full on straight punch to the mouth. It hurt like hell but Merlin did it feel so good.

Silence hit the Common room as Cormac fell backwards onto the couch. I had busted his lip and I really could care less.

"You are scum," I said, calmly, shaking my hand. "And I never want to talk to you again. . . . Now, if you all excuse me, I have a tutoring session to attend."

And with that said, I walked out of the Tower with my head held high and my tears held back.

Later I found myself in the Transfigurations classroom. There was no tutoring today because it was an off day, but I didn't know where else to go.

So I sat on a desk, running my fingers through my hair while I Transfigured a ton of different things.

How could he do that to me? I mean, I had trusted him and he told me that he cared about me and I had freaking believed him. I felt pathetic.

"I was kind of wondering what you did on our off days, but this proves you have no life."

I looked up to see Zabini standing in the door way, a small smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes at him and looked back down to the floor, where I had been transfiguring a turtle into a snuffbox. "If this proves I have no life, than it must do the same for you."

I felt his weight as he sat down on the desk next to me. "What's wrong?"

"What are you talking about? I am perfectly fine."

"Your voice keeps shaking when you talk. And you're quieter than you have been in our other sessions. What's wrong?"

I looked up at him, expecting to see this bored look on his face but instead I saw a genuine, though small, look of concern. "You really want to know?"

"No, not really," he said sarcastically. "I just ask because I have nothing better to do."

I twiddled my fingers for a minute and then turned the snuffbox back into a turtle, who toddled off slowly. "Boys are stupid."

"Okay, I'll buy that. Why though?"

"My stupid boyfriend decided to kiss another girl. A girl who just happened to be my best friend and who, of course, told me."

"Ouch. What did you do?"

"Punched him full on in the mouth."

To my surprise, he laughed cheerfully. "You did? Excellent. I was waiting for someone to punch that damn McLaggen."

More surprises. "How'd you know I was going out with him?"

"The whole school knew, darling. It wasn't like he kept it a big secret. He was always talking about what the two of you have done."

A blush came to my face. "We didn't _do_ anything. Except kiss."

I wasn't at all sure why I was telling Zabini all this. It wasn't like he deserved to know. But . . . I felt better talking about it and I didn't feel like crying anymore.

"Maybe that's why he went after your best friend."

Whoa, way to ruin the mood. I hopped off the table and grabbed my bag, feeling even angrier.

I suppose that showed on my face because Zabini's smirk dropped. "Aww, come on, Smith. I was kidding. Smith!"

But I was out the door in two seconds. Boy was this a crummy day or what?


	6. Chapter 6 Whoa

Friday.

Another day, another lesson.

Is it just me or is this one incredibly long week?

Let's see, first I get assigned to tutor Blaise Zabini, the second biggest prick in this school. Then, that same prick calls me a bitch (which was actually rather amusing). _Then, _my boyfriend, the BIGGEST prick in this school, goes and kisses my best friend and I nearly break my hand punching his face in. And then that second prick makes me feel worse.

And you won't believe what happened today when I walked into what I thought would be another annoying lesson.

Like I said, it was another day, another lesson, and I barged into the Transfiguration classroom where Zabini was, as always. And since I was still mad about his snotty little comment from yesterday, I ignored him as I got comfortable, though I could feel his crummy eyes on me.

I went to the cabinet and pulled out the turtle I was using yesterday. I set it on the floor and hopped up on the table. "Turtle. Snuffbox. Transfigure it."

He stared at me for a minute and said, "Smith –"

"Transfigure it."

"Smith, would you –"

"Transfigure it."

"Smith, would you just –"

"Transfigure it."

"Would you listen for just –?"

"Transfigure it."

"Hey!" Zabini was close now and he placed either of his hands on the desk on the sides of me, glaring into my eyes. "I'm trying to apologize to you! Can't you listen for just one minute?"

"Apologize?" I scoffed. "I didn't even know you were capable of that."

"Well, I am and I'm trying to apologize for yesterday!"

"Why apologize now, huh? Why not apologize for everything else you said to me?"

"Because I feel really bad about what I said yesterday!"

"So you don't feel bad for calling me 'Scum' and 'Waste of Space'?"

"I – Quit twisting what I say and just shut up for a minute! I'm trying to apologize!"

"Well, maybe I don't want to hear your apology! Maybe I just want you to get out of my face!"

Right now, we were standing in the middle of the room, red in the face from yelling. As for the turtle? He'd scuttled off a long time ago.

"Well, maybe I would get out of your face if you just hear my apology!"

"Then say your crummy apology!"

"I'm sorry!"

"What kind of apology is that?"

"ARRGH! You're bloody impossible!"

"You're even worse!"

"I'm only like this because you make life difficult!"

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be so difficult if I didn't have you bugging me all the time!"

"Maybe I wouldn't bug you so much if you weren't such a waste of space!"

"What did I do to you, huh? I never said one bloody word to you! But there you always are, making fun of me, calling me names, and you do it like you don't want anyone to hear! Is that how you get your sick kicks? By taking someone like me and tormenting them until they crack? What did I do to you?"

"You didn't do anything!"

"Then why do you always talk about me?"

"Because you're always there, representing something I can't have! You're always so bloody confident, even if you don't think you are! You always have bloody friends you can confide in! You have dreams and don't say you don't because everyone sees you dreaming in bloody classes! And you're always so damn happy and I can't stand it! You always have that damn bloody smile on your face! What's wrong with you anyway? Why can't you be normal and be miserable every once in a while?"

"I do get miserable!"

"Oh yeah, when's that?"

"Whenever I have to walk into this classroom, knowing that the minute you see me, you're going to make some snide comment about me not deserving to be at this school or alive for that matter! It makes me miserable knowing that I wasn't enough for my boyfriend and you have to go and make a comment about that! I hate being around you because I know you're always going to try to bring me down!"

"So it seems we're both making each other miserable, huh?"

"Seems like it!"

"So how are we going to fix that?"

"I don't know! Why don't you come up with an idea if you're so smart?"

You'll never guess what his brilliant idea was.

I'm still shocked by it.

He kissed me.

Not on the cheek, not on the forehead, but straight on the freaking lips.

How is that for a surprise?

Want something even more surprising?

I liked it.

You know what else?

I freaking responded to it.

I'm talking about wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, closing my eyes, the works.

And he just kept going too, wrapping his arms around my waist, holding me closer, and everything.

Next thing I know, still don't know how it happened, but I was up against a wall, kissing him and wanting more of his touch and everything.

Eww that sounded weird.

As we kissed, I could feel his hands rubbing up and down my back, kneading my skin through my shirt.

It was when I felt his fingertips on my bare flesh that I realized what was happening.

I was kissing my mortal enemy.

And let's not forget that I liked it!

What the hell was I doing?

I quickly pushed away from him, not looking into his eyes. I grabbed my stuff and rushed out of the room, my heart beating faster than ever before.

So that had been my Friday.

I told Hermione, of course.

She's still freaking laughing.

'Immediate attraction' she had called it.

Yeah right.

More like slip of sanity.


	7. Chapter 7 Too close

I stood outside the Transfiguration room, not wanting to go in, definitely not wanting to go in.

The weekend went way to bloody fast.

When I walked in, he would be there, sitting at a desk waiting to work on the stupid assignment McGonagall assigned.

I'd have to sit next to him.

I'd have to _talk_ to him.

I'd have to force myself not to look at his freaking lips.

I started to turn around and head up to my Common room, but I couldn't just leave.

Taking a deep breath, I turned the knob and walked into the classroom.

He was sitting there, just like I said he would be. He looked up when I came in, but I refused to look at him, sitting one chair away from him.

I pulled out my homework and set it on the table, explaining to him the 'Art of Transfiguration'. Darn McGonagall. Who assigned these kinds of essays, anyway?

"You simply –"

"Smith."

"—focus your magic –"

"Smith."

"—on the object of choice –"

"Smith."

"—and imagine the object –"

"Smith."

"—changing in something else."

"Smith."

I set my quill down and took another deep breath. "What, Zabini?"

"What's your first name?"

"_What_?" I made the mistake of looking at him.

His head was tilted slightly to the side, staring at me with curious eyes. His hair fell over into his face.

Why did he have to look so freaking cute right now?

"I said, what's your first name? I never knew it."

"Why the sudden pique of interest?"

"Just wondering."

". . . . It's Alurea."

"Alurea. That's a very pretty name."

". . . . Thank you." What was wrong with me? It suddenly got horribly hot in the room and even though we were a space away, Zabini felt horribly close.

"Anyway," I said, my voice cracking. "Let's continue shall we? It takes much practice to Transfigure an object –"

"Alurea?"

Okay, this time, I couldn't say anything. My heart leapt into my throat and my stomach experience that tingling sensation you get when a rollercoaster dives.

I freaking hate that feeling.

But it was hard not to get that feeling when your name melts off a cute guy's tongue like butter.

"Hmm?" I said, really forcing myself not to look at him this time.

"Tell me a little about yourself."

I had to look at him then. He was leaning back in his chair, his fingers laced together on top of his stomach.

I set my quill down again and crossed my legs, folding my shaking hands in my lap. "You seem . . . different."

"Different? I'm not different."

"Well . . . why do you want to know so much about me?"

"Just trying to get to know my tutor a little better."

"You didn't seem to want to know me at all last week."

"Well, things change, huh."

He looked into my eyes then, a genuine smile on his face.

A freaking gorgeous smile on his face.

My heart was beating faster than the Hogwarts Express at that moment.

It was when he leaned in towards me that I thought my heart would explode.

He placed his hand on my cheek, his thumb stroking across it. My eyes fell halfway closed. This was not good.

He leaned in closer and mumbled, "Opinions change."

He was getting closer. His lips were brushing against mine.

I pushed backwards. Hopping up and grabbing my things, I said, "Well, nice lesson today. I think we made a lot of progress. Same time Wednesday? Okay goodbye."

Feeling like a big loser, I ran out of the classroom all the way back to the Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione was there but the boys were at practice, thank Merlin. She only glanced up at me as I came in, breathless for two reasons. I dropped my stuff, crumbled and messy, onto the floor, and dropped into a chair next to Hermione.

"I'm telling you," she said, not looking up from her book. "Immediate attraction."

I simply glared at her since I couldn't really speak. When she didn't respond to my glare, I laid my head back on the chair.

How on earth could our, mine and Blaise's, opinions about each other change in a matter of four measly days?

No. They didn't change. We just . . . he just got caught up in the moment.

I hated him.

Right?

He hated me.

I think.

We couldn't stand each other.

Of course. . . .

Then why couldn't I stop freaking thinking about him.


	8. Chapter 8 Acting

Here I was again.

Wednesday.

I don't think I'm strong enough to handle this.

Slowly, I pushed open the door to the Transfiguration room.

Blaise was there, of course.

Wait.

Since when did I start referring to him as Blaise?

Oh, Merlin, I really was going mental.

Anyway, Bla – Zabini was there, sitting on a desk, kicking his legs. He grinned when he saw me and motioned to the desk across from him. "I thought that maybe we'd sort of didn't have a lesson today. Maybe we could just talk," he said.

Nope. I definitely wasn't strong enough for this.

I slowly walked across the room, keeping my eyes on him. Just like everyday, I made myself comfortable and pulled myself up onto the table. Then, still not taking my eyes off him, I reached down, grabbed a book from my bag, and began to read.

I tried so hard to concentrate on the book but each time I ended a sentence, my eyes drifted up to him. There he sat still, staring at me with a smile on his face. He chuckled when I caught his gaze.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing. Continue reading. I like watching read."

"What about me is interesting to watch while I read."

"You kind of bite on your bottom lip while you're reading and you tug on your ear lobe. It's cute."

I held my lips in my mouth then, trying to keep my mouth from being cute and I clamped both my hands to the sides of my book, forcing my eyes back to the book.

When I looked up again, about ten minutes later, Zabini was gone. I was about to call his name when the lights dimmed and some candles were lit.

"Zabini, this isn't funny," I said, putting my book down.

"You're right," his voice whispered into my ear from behind. A shiver ran up and down my spin about ten times. "This is incredibly serious. But since you don't seem to believe I'm being absolutely serious, I'll have to resort to drastic measures."

"Like what?" my voice was just barely above a whisper.

Behind me, Zabini chuckled. "Acting."

Then, he set something on my head. I reached my hand up to touch it.

It felt like a freaking tiara.

Zabini swooped around in front of me, deadly close now. He smiled at me, a playful smile but his eyes were completely serious.

He held my face gently by my chin and began to speak to me in a soft, poetic voice.

"My dear Princess, you are the sun in my world."

"Zabini –"

"Your eyes sparkle like stars in the endless night."

"Zabini, look –"

"Your voice is like raindrops in the meadows."

"Zabini, look, I –"

Is it just me, or do we seriously have communication problems?

"And your lips are as soft as flower peddles."

He was leaning in for another kiss again, something I was really trying to avoid. Why? Don't ask me. This whole was just way to confusing. But I couldn't get his freaking attention so the only way to get myself out of this mess was to act myself out, I guess.

"My dear Prince, you speak nonsense," I said, spinning on the desk so my back was to him. "You speak, uh, jumbled speech."

"If that is so, Princess," he said, running his hands up and down my arms and my back, "it is because when ever I am near you, I lose all manners of thinking. My words, my thoughts are all jumbled at the sound of your voice, the touch of your fingers. I cannot concentrate at all. You are the only one in my thoughts."

He was whispering in my ear again. Freak. That really gets to me.

By now my eyes were closed and I couldn't think about anything else except for the guy behind me. My breath was coming out in shaky little gasps and I was getting goose bumps. Talk about casting a spell.

If he kept on like this I was going to lose all my will power.

If there was any of it left.

And right then, I really wanted to say something that was romantic and at the same time, something that would get him to stop feeling this way about me.

But you know what?

All that came out of my freaking mouth was, "They might make prescriptions for that."

What . . . the . . . hell?

But what I said didn't seem to bother Zabini. In fact he just laughed and said, "Clever."

Next thing I know his hands were on my face again. I didn't open my eyes though. I don't know why.

"You feel it too, huh?" Zabini said.

That's why I didn't open my eyes. This was all too surreal. None of this could possibly be happening, not in a million years. Not the dim room, the candlelight, the tiara, the sweet nothings. None of it.

I opened my eyes then.

Zabini was still standing there, his eyes on my eyes and his hands on my face, caressing my cheek gently.

"This isn't real," I heard myself whisper.

Zabini gave me a smile. "It's all real, Princess. You didn't have anything to drink in here and I was never around when you did have a drink so there's no love potion involved. My wand is all the way over by my backpack so I didn't cast a spell on you. This is just you and me, Alurea."

And only because I was too entranced with everything to make the first move, he closed the distance between us and kissed me again.

Soft and caring.

Not at all like the first time we kissed.

Merlin. I had gone and fallen head over heels in freaking love with this guy.

I wonder if it was like what Hermione said and we always liked each other, even though we acted like we didn't.

Immediate attraction.

A.k.a Love at first sight.

That would be something wouldn't it?

My heart was beating fast enough to explode again and my lungs were begging for air but I didn't stop kissing him. I didn't really want too.

I was sort of surprised that he didn't push me further. . . .

Not that I wanted him too, cough, cough. . . .

I just heard that was the sort of thing Slytherin guys liked to do the most.

'Go all the way'.

But maybe my other friends were right.

Maybe Blaise wasn't like other Slytherin guys.

Especially considering he simply moved his hands from my face and took my hands, bringing them around his neck, and then he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me off the desk and closer to him. His fingers tangled gently in my hair while I rubbed little circles with my thumb on his neck.

We stood there for a long time like that, but my legs didn't tired or anything. I felt like I was floating.

Somewhere in the castle, I heard a clock clang.

We had been here for three hours.

Time sure does fly.

Not really wanting to, I took my lips away from his. "I should go," I whispered.

Blaise lowered his head to my neck, whispering, "Yeah, me too."

He kissed my neck about five times, making his way back up to my mouth. After about ten more minutes, I pulled away from him, smiling, "If we keep going like this we'll never get back to our dorm rooms."

"Would that really be such a bad thing?"

I laughed and he kissed me again. "Same time Friday?" I said.

"You know it."

I slowly grabbed all my things, taking my sweet little time. I couldn't keep my eyes off him.

Wow. Never thought I'd say that.

When it was time for me to leave the classroom, my back to the door, I couldn't find the freaking doorknob.

How embarrassing.

Blaise chuckled and reached behind me opening the door. We were so close again and Blaise sneaked in another kiss before I headed back towards my Tower.

When I got there, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were there, doing last minute homework (well, at least Ron and Harry were).

The smiled at me as I came in and sat down, taking out my own work.

"Hey, Rea," Ron said. "What's with the crown?"


	9. Chapter 9 Ouch

For the first time in my life I was actually looking forward to seeing Blaise Zabini.

I think I've gone freaking insane, but I love it!

Our lessons are now composed of Transfiguration and, um, not Transfiguration.

The only thing that's been annoying lately is Hermione's constant 'I told you so' look whenever she sees me.

So now here I was again, three Wednesday from my little 'acting' experience with Blaise.

. . . . That sounds so wrong. . . .

Grinning to myself, I opened the door to see Blaise. . . .

And some strange girl leaning against him in a . . . intimate kind of way. . . .

Blaise saw me, his face paling. "Alurea –" he said.

But I was gone down the hall, tears held back.

Not again.

How on earth could this be happening again?

"Alurea!"

I continued to walk, my heart pounding painfully in my chest.

It was breaking.

"Alurea, wait!"

I stopped. Don't know why I stopped.

I should have just punched him in the face too.

"Alurea," Blaise said, stopping behind me. "You don't understand. What was happen –"

"Oh, I understand perfectly," I said turning to face him, and putting a smile on my face. "You found another tutor. It's fine. It was fun while it lasted, right?"

"Alurea –" He reached forward to grab my hand, but I snatched away from him. He looked at me, hurt.

"You wouldn't want to touch me," I told him. "I've got this sickness, I suppose. It's called Scum."

I turned and walked away, but he grabbed me from behind. "Alurea, if you'll just listen for a minute –"

"No!" I said, yanking free from his grasp. "I did listen, Zabini. I listened to everything you said and I fell for it. Not this time, okay. . . . I hope you get a good grade in Transfiguration."

I left and this time he let me. Part of me wanted for him to come after me again. Another part wanted to run back to him. But another part get me walking forward, away from this guy I had fallen for.

But the other two parts of me made me stop and look back.

Blaise was still standing there, looking at me sadly. "Don't go," he said.

I took a step towards him.

Where the hell was your will power, Alurea?

Take a deep breath, I turned back in the direction I was going and left.


	10. Chapter 10 Pushing Away

I walked into my dormitory one Friday evening, about a week after that whole thing with Zabini and you'll never guess what I found on my bed.

Welll, you don't have to guess since I'm going to tell you.

On my bed was a bouget of pink camellias, red carnations, primrose, and purple hyacinths.

Hermione would later tell me that the flowers mean that (pink camellias) he's longing for me, (red carnations) his heart aches for me, (primrose) he can't live without me, and (purple hyacinths) he was sorry.

How she knew all that I'll never know.

Anyway, I came into my dormintory and there were those flowers, about four of each of them. Next to the flowers lay a note.

_Dear Alurea,_

_Please come see me._

_Love, Blaise._

As soon as I read the note, it disappeared from my hands. I turned to find that flower petals were now laid out on the floor, making a path.

A small smile on my face, I followed the petals down the stairs, through the dormitory, and towards the Transfiguration room.

I stopped outside the door where a bouget of red Roses. I picked up the bouquet and opened the door.

Blaise stood there, surrounded by candlelight. At his footsteps lay a pinic dinner.

He grinned at me as I closed the door behind me. "I wasn't sure you'd come."

"Well, I'm here."

He motioned for me to sit down across from him on the blanket. I did, setting the flowers off to the side.

"You certainly are a romantic," I said.

"Only for the best."

I felt a blush come to my face.

"Alurea? I'm sorry I hurt you."

"What were you doing anyway?"

"She's just this girl who's been after me for a long time. She came in here, knowing I would be here and tried to get at me. . . . I was telling her I was already taken when you walked in. I'm sorry if it appeared all wrong."

I looked away from him.

Boy did I feel stupid.

"It wasn't your fault, darling," he said turning my face back towards him. "I admit, it wasn't like I was resisting."

"How do I know you're not just doing all this to have me remain your tutor."

Blaise smiled. "Trust me, I wouldn't be doing all this if I just wanted you to be my tutor again."

He leaned forward. "Can you forgive me?"

When I didn't respond, he leaned in closer, his lips brushing against mine. "Blaise?"

"Hmm?"

"I – I don't think I can do this."

"Do what?

"This. Us."

Blaise leaned back. "Why?"

"I'm scared, I quess. Of being hurt again."

"I'm not going to hurt you again, Alurea."

"You can't make a promise like that. We all hurt each other at one point."

"Like your hurting me right now?"

I closed my eyes. When I did, he leaned again, brushing his lips against mine again before capturing them.

I let him kiss me, enjoying the feeling for a minute before I pushed away and walked out the door.

I stood there for a while, next to the door.

I was being stupid, I knew it.

You probably hate me right now.

Probably screaming at me to go back in there.

Or was that just my heart.


	11. Chapter 11 Pulling Back

**A/N: I just really want to say I love all my reviewers. Seriously, my heart soars every time I get online and I see another review. It makes me so happy to know that you guys like my stories. Allhugs13, Conterra-san, dollar-diamond-ring, you guys are truly wonderful. Thank you all so much.**

I sat twisting that stupid tiara in my hands.

The Common room was empty, thank god, so I was left to my thoughts.

Blaise?

Or no Blaise?

My heart said Blaise.

My mind said no Blaise.

They were so freaking conflicting that it gave me a headache.

I hadn't talked to him in three days, since the whole flower thing (which Hermione said was 'absolutely divine'). But I couldn't stop thinking about him. And I hope, I desperately wanted him to be thinking about me.

"Alurea?"

I looked up to see Harry standing next to my chair. "Hiya, Harry," I said, giving him a weak smile.

He sat down in the chair next to mine and motioned towards the tiara. "That's from Blaise, huh?"

I hesitated before realizing there was no point in me trying to pretend that it wasn't. "Yep."

"You really like him, don't you."

A statement. Was I that freaking obvious? Of course I was. But what I said was, "Of course I don't! He's a Slytherin. A stupid . . . dumb . . . Slytherin."

"Oh. . . . Well, I think he really likes you."

My eyes snapped up to Harry's, who smirked at me. "Why do you say that?" I asked.

"No reason, except for the fact that every time he gets me or Ron or Hermione alone he asks us if we've seen you or how you're don't, that sort of stuff."

"Oh. . . . Um, how's he doing?"

"As far as I can tell, he's miserable."

"Really?"

"Really."

I stared at the tiara for a minute. "Serves him right."

"Does it?" Harry asked. "Aren't you just as miserable as he is?"

"No. . . . Not really. . . . Yes."

Harry sighed, leaning towards me. "Look, Rea, why don't you go talk to him? You obviously care about him and he obviously cares about you and, right now, you're both making each other miserable."

'_So, it seems we're both making each other miserable, huh?'_

'_Seems like it!'_

'_So how are we going to fix that?'_

'_I don't know! Why don't you come up with an idea if you're so smart?'_

A small smile appeared on my face. I really liked his idea.

"And he may be a Slytherin," Harry continued, "but . . . he seems nice, nicer than most. I guess, at least, you didn't fall for Malfoy."

I smiled up at him and he smiled back. "Go talk to him, Rea."

Pausing for a second, I stood, gave Harry a quick hug, and then I ran out of the Tower.

Wednesday.

He'd be there. I knew he would.

* * *

I reached the Transfiguration room just as he was coming out, looking depressed. "Blaise!" I cried, running towards him.

He stopped and I stopped in front of him. Oh Merlin, What do I do now? "Hi," I said.

Can't I say anything smart just once?

Blaise smiled though and held out his arms. "Come here."

I was in his arms in two seconds.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I was stupid."

"Yeah, but, so was I," Blaise said, his voice muffled against my hair. "Forgiven?"

"Forgiven. Me too?"

"You too." Blaise let go of me and planted a small kiss on my forehead. When I could see his face again, he was wearing a devilish grin. "So . . . do we still have a lesson tonight?"

I grinned back reaching over to open the door. "Oh, I think we can arrange one."

Quickly, Blaise and I rushed inside the classroom, laughing.

I freaking _love_ Transfigurations.


	12. Chapter 12 Who Wouldn't

I never knew it was so fun to shock the entire school.

You should have seen their faces.

Usually, this is how me and Blaise walk through the hallways (from opposite directions of course):

He would come with his friends.

I would come with mines.

He'd smirk at me and say, "Waste of Space" in that little whisper of his.

I'd ignore him and when I was past him I'd say, "Wanker."

Oh how predictable that all used to be.

Now our conversations were more like this:

He comes walking down the hallway.

I come from the opposite direction.

He'd smirk at me and say, "Scum."

I'd ignore him and when I was past him I'd say, "Jack-arse."

But I never got too far because he'd grab my wrist and pull me towards him, kissing me while running his fingers through my hair.

"We still have a lesson tonight?" he'd ask.

"Of course," I'd say.

And we'd walk off to our classes. Unless we had classes together, then we'd walk off to our classes holding hands.

Ha, the first time we did this, half the people in the hallway did double takes. I thought I'd only see those kinds of faces in cartoons.

I loved this whole thing and not just for the whole making-out thing.

One evening, while Blaise and I were just sitting in the classroom, innocently, may I add, he placed his lips against my neck and muttered, "I love Transfigurations."

Who wouldn't?

I know I sure as hell do.

**A/N: So, that's the end of that. I really glad you guys liked it because I had tons of fun writing it. Thanks to those who stuck with this story through the end. I love you all bunch.**


End file.
